


don't forget to breathe

by lilithenaltum



Series: The Valki Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sweet/Hot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: “Do me a favor, sweetheart?” he asks, and she swallows the chunk of pizza she’d been chewing.“I let you have some of my pizza, what more do you want?”“Be sweet.”She stops still for a second and then raises one brow, the corners of her mouth curling up slowly. “Oh? We’re in that kind of mood, are we?”





	don't forget to breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [efree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efree/gifts).



> Written for the lovely prunegirl (efree) on tumblr, based on a little conversation we had about Loki and some of his (many) kinks. Comments are welcomed and appreciated!

“Scoot.” 

 

Loki shifts over in the bed, his plate of snacks held in one hand and his glass of wine in the other. It’s a vicarious situation, the wineglass mostly full and threatening to spill, but there really isn’t any place he’d rather be now. Night time is his saving grace and Brunnhilde is his savior. 

 

The aforementioned slides into bed beside him, a slice of pizza in her hand and she snuggles right into the spot where he likes her, underneath his arm and curled against his side, so that she feels warm and safe and loved. He hasn’t said the words aloud just yet, but he knows that it’s true, that she is loved by him and always will be. She’s a pain in the ass sometimes, and incredibly brutal with him most days, but he needs her kind of brutality. And besides, he owes her that much, he thinks. She’s the one person beside his brother who puts up with him here, and he’d be lost without her.

 

“What kind did you get?” he asks, and he nods to the pizza. “Meat lovers,” she says before taking a large bite out of the slice. “And yes, you can have some,” she adds, grinning when he looks towards the box that rests at the foot of the bed. He leans forward and takes the smallest piece, not sure if he’ll truly like so much meat on a chunk of sauced bread, but Loki is hungry and just about anything tastes good. Still, he knows it’s best to ask first. Last time he’d gotten curious about the beef and peppers pizza she brought with her, he’d almost gotten his fingers bitten off.

 

They eat in silence for long minutes, watching whatever Midgardian television show she’s pulled up for them, but he’s distracted by the way she chews, by how she licks the salty tomato sauce from her lips. He’s staring and he doesn’t care if she notices anymore, so he shifts his attention from the TV to her, leaning his head down till he can rest his chin on her shoulder and she is trying her best to ignore him.

 

“Fuck, Lackey, what do you want?” she asks, but her voice has that distinct whine to it that it does when she’s in a sweet, lovey dovey mood. It’s one of his favorite moods of hers, right after when she’s hornier than she can handle and several places up from angry and looking to kick some ass. So long as her anger is focused on someone else, he finds it insanely hot. “Hmmm, nothing in particular.” He’s telling tales and she knows it, because she snorts and then bites into her next slice with a grin. “Uh huh. Which is why you’ve got your hands under my shirt, yeah?” He shrugs. “Perhaps. Or maybe I simply enjoy the feel of your skin while I partake in...what is this again?”

 

“ _Stranger Things_.”

 

“The one with the odd little girl and her precocious friends?”

 

“That’s it. I thought you said you didn’t watch TV?”

 

Loki presses a kiss to her neck and she bats him away halfheartedly. “I don’t. You watch it enough for the both of us.” She turns to him and glares, but there’s no spunk behind it and she only looks as beautiful as ever. He smiles. “Do me a favor, sweetheart?” he asks, and she swallows the chunk of pizza she’d been chewing.  “I let you have some of my pizza, what more do you want?”

 

“Be sweet.”

 

She stops still for a second and then raises one brow, the corners of her mouth curling up slowly. “Oh? We’re in that kind of mood, are we?” 

 

“Yes, we are,” he concurs, his grin spreading and as soon as she sets the pizza and plates aside on the nightstand, he slides between her thighs and lays his head on her belly so that she can scratch soothingly at his scalp. Some nights, he can fall asleep just like this. She’ll hum an old lullaby he remembers hearing his mother sing when he was a wee one, and he’ll slip into the most blissful of sleeps. Tonight, she sings instead of hum, but her scratches are slow and slide from his temples all the way to the nape of his neck, and Loki knows she’s got something more in mind than sleeping.

 

He turns a bit so that he’s staring right up at her and she meets his gaze, her voice gentle and beautiful and her smile soft and sweet. She pauses in her song and leans forward to press a kiss to his chin and then his lips, just enough so that he sighs and closes his eyes and her kisses continue till she has covered his face. His body is slack and warm and he feels so safe right now. Nothing in the world is better than this. Well, almost nothing. Making love to her is the best thing he could possibly imagine right now. However, Loki is patient and really, he likes her so much when she’s like this.

 

“Do you like that, Loki?” she purrs and he can not help how goofy his grin is. “I love it,” he whispers and she slides her fingers from his scalp to the sides of his face, her fingertips stroking the skin there in little circles. “Mmmm, I bet you do. You love it when your Hilde is sweet to you, don’t you?” He can’t really even form words to say yes right now. Instead, he simply does his best approximation of a nod and closes his eyes once more, leaning into her touches, his own hands wrapping around her bare legs and stroking gently.

 

He can be as sweet as she can, it’s simply a matter of getting him in the right mood. And soon, when her hands are spread out across his collarbone, searching for more pale skin under his shirt, he lifts up with a lazy huff and turns on his belly once more, snuggling his face into her belly and breathing her in. She smells so good, fresh out the shower and he gets whiffs of vanilla and honey and almond on her skin. For as fierce and strong and incredibly powerful she is she is also infinitely feminine and soft and her duality turns him on incredibly. When he reaches her neck, he inhales deeply and then kisses her on her pulse, so that she giggles and reaches up, cradles his face in her hands. 

 

“What do you want, sweet boy?” she asks, and she bats her lashes as if she does not already know. “I want you, Hilde,” he mumbles and he bends his head to kiss her neck again, his tongue coming out to seek clean and sweet skin. “And what do you want from me?” she asks, though her voice is breathy and she stutters a bit. “I’ve already been sweet for you.” Loki dares to laugh against her skin and she shudders when his fingers slide under her sleeping shirt and find her bare beneath. She hardly wears underwear when she’s home. 

 

“I want you to let me be sweet to you,” he clarifies, but in truth, Loki has no real intention of being anything but the sadist he is. She accepts his mouth on hers and the kiss deepens into something thick and heady though it is slow. When his tongue slips inside her mouth and her thighs tight around him he makes his move, sliding her down so that she’s underneath him and pressing her into the pillows. In most instances, she calls the shots and she’s on top and he’s totally fine with that, usually. But sometimes he likes to set the pace and make her frustrated and antsy. And tonight, he plans to do just that. 

* * *

 

Foreplay is slow and lazy at first. He trails his hands across her warm skin leisurely, mapping every inch as if it’s the first time. His lips follow his fingers and after a while she is laid across his big bed like an offering, her thighs parted just so and her shirt rucked up to her throat. Brown breasts rise and fall to her quickening breaths, goosebumps pimple the expanse between her rib cage and belly, and she is wet, he’s delighted to find, but not enough for him. And so he nudges her legs open wider and he settles between, nuzzling the soft curls that form at the apex of her thighs with his nose before slipping his tongue into the folds of her core.

 

She sucks in a gasping breath and her body arches just slightly, but he wants more so he traces long, slow lines all around her sex, avoiding her clit in favor of literally every delicious part of her. She won’t beg him nor demand more, not when they’re like this, but she does wiggle her hips in a silent plea for more. He gently scrapes his nails from her hips up to her breasts and back down again, over and over, until her body lifts from the mattress and she whines. He glances up to find her eyes shut and her mouth open as rushes of breath pour from her chest and her thighs slide up in a futile effort to guide him where she needs him. And finally, he takes mercy on her and slides his tongue first around and then right over the little organ, so that she squeals and huffs and digs her hands into the sheets beside her. It is then that he begins his onslaught of sensation, using lips and teeth and tongue and nose to drive her absolutely mad with pleasure.

 

When she is almost about to cum, he pulls way though she hitches her hips toward him reflexively and moans. “Fuckin’ hell, Lackey, don’t...don’t do me like that! I was so close, I was...” He cuts her off by slicking two long fingers and sliding them deep inside her, curling them up so that he pushes against her spot. She cries out and laughs, moving her hips along with his fingers, desperately searching the orgasm he’d denied her previously, and he rewards her by adding his mouth back into the mix, so that she grasps his hair and tugs hard, keening when she starts to break apart into tiny trembling pieces. 

 

He pulls away, licks his lips and fingers clean and slides back up her body until he is snug between her slick and hot thighs and she laughs. “That was good,” she says in a raspy voice and he grins. “But I’m not done yet,” he tells her, and then he bends his head to her breasts and begins to suck. Her nipples are sensitive and he lolls one with his tongue, back and forth, while his hands travel her body and find her other breast, kneading and massaging it. She responds beautifully, wiggling her hips up to grind against his pelvis and she pants into the warm air of their darkened bedroom.

 

By the time he devours her mouth once more she is sweating and shaking, anxious for more more more, and so he pushes her thighs wide and reaches one hand down to position himself at her entrance. He stops short just as he nudges the head of his thick cock there, and she blinks up at him with lust blown eyes, nodding her consent once. And then, he pushes forward home, slow and sure, while she hisses at the sensation and then groans when he’s as deep as he can get. 

 

For a long moment he doesn’t move, content to simply kiss her mouth and stroke her body, to feel her quake a bit around him every time he touches one of her more sensitive spots (the little patch of skin behind her ear, the curve of flesh behind her knee, the delicate expanse of her upper arms). But even he must move after a while and he does, starting out with slow, deep and deliberate thrusts that let her know he means business. She lets her head fall back into the pillows and she moans loudly and unashamed, a look of pure bliss on her face when he pushes himself up onto his hands and bears down on her warm, tight cunt. He rotates his hips over and up and down and in and out until she’s gasping and chanting his name, but he doesn’t alter his pace, not until she’s got her nails dug into the muscles in his back and her body is pushing him up with the force it’s taking for her to reach orgasm once more.

 

“Loki!” she pants, and he kisses her cheek sweetly. “Yes, Brunnhilde?” he says, deceptively polite. She means to say something else but he snaps his hips once and twice and a third time so that she begins to cum again, high pitched little cries of pleasure spilling from her lips. And yet, when she reaches her climax and starts to settle he keeps going, so that she can only hold on to him, her sweat slick thighs hitched up at his sides and her hands tangled in his damp hair. He pushes forward a little harder, a little bit faster and deeper. And he grabs the headboard of his bed and works his hips in figure eights, his eyes watching her face rapturously as he works her toward yet another orgasm.

 

When she cums this time she is light headed and breathless and she shivers beneath him, her mouth pressed against the sweat salted skin of his shoulder. He still moves inside her, slower this time but no less intensely and she cries as he curls one arm about her waist, changing the angle of his thrusts so that he slips in deeper. “I can’t...I can’t...” she moans out, though her hips move along with his and when he wraps one long fingered hand around her throat, she digs her heels into the mattress and pushes up to meet him.

 

“Yes,” he hisses, watching her with glowing eyes as she drowns in absolute ecstasy. “I can’t cum again, Loki, I can’t...I...fuck!” He chuckles at the expletive and flattens his hand on her throat, sliding it down to her breasts and teasing her nipples again. “Yes, yes you can. And you will. You can cum for me, darling. Let me make you cum again.” Tears spring to her eyes and she whimpers deep in her throat, but she doesn’t stop moving and neither does he. Instead, he pushes himself up to sit on his knees and he drags the hand playing with her breasts down her body until he’s circling her clit, and she jerks harshly, her mouth open in a low, droning moan until finally something snaps. HIlde curls into him, her body wrapped around his and she rides out her final orgasm with a choked sob of pleasure. He milks her for all it’s worth, through the vice grip she has around his cock and her aftershocks, and finally he lets himself cum too, his eyes bleeding from green to ruby red for a moment as he tumbles down the precipice. 

* * *

 

Later, when the both of them finally catch their breath and the sweat has cooled on their bodies, Loki lies on her chest and listens to her breathing as she sleeps, sated and happy. The television is still on but it’s changed to infomercials now and he watches them idly, not really paying in particular attention to them. It is sometime in the middle of the night and neither of them have anything to do tomorrow. He thinks perhaps he’ll ask to take her to the large park here in New York for lunch, a picnic for just the two of them with sandwiches and soup and fruit. He starts mentally preparing a menu and even thinks of perhaps throwing in some of the mango tart she loves so much. There’s still a bit in the fridge left they could polish off.

 

He starts to doze off, finally, around three am, while sirens sound distantly through the night and car horns litter the air. It is almost familiar a sound now, after over a year in the city, and he finds the music of the night comforting in an odd way. Something inside his heart stirs and he feels warm and safe and perfectly content right now, in Hilde’s arms, the sheets wrapped about them, the room dark and quiet. And he whispers, before he drifts off the sleep, three little words he had yet to say out loud but that he’d probably felt for a long time now.

 

He doesn’t know that she hears him, and he doesn’t see her smile, doesn’t feel her wrap him tighter to her and doesn’t hear her whisper “I love you, too".

**Author's Note:**

> You could totally see this as a sequel of some sort to "Sweet Tooth", say, oh, about a year and a half later.


End file.
